Cry to the Moon
by Yuki Aritsune
Summary: Werewolves and Vampires don't mix. There are too many barriers between the two species for there to ever be peace between them. Let alone, love. But sex is just fine, right?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Alright, I reeeeally wanted to write yet another fanfiction about Altaïr and Malik. I want to write about another couple but I just can't think of any situations for couples like Leo/Ezio, Ezio/Yusuf, and then people who's names escape me at the moment plus Mass Effect fanfic a**_**nd then**_** I really wanna start on some Nagron stuff but again, I have no idea where to even start. :| So my lazy ass solution is to start taking requests for pretty much anything but me thinks I will have another place to post those. Maybe tumblr or something. I started an account but it just sort of sits there… This is way too long…ima just shut up and let yall read. :P**

* * *

A new moon was a convenience for them. Malik was practically mortal this time of the month and Altaïr just _loved_ to play the protective mate. Then, of course, there was zero chance of Malik getting caught in the moment and accidentally trying to eat Altaïr. He didn't smell like a wolf like he normally did. He didn't have fangs or a strange, golden eye color. He even seemed to have slightly less body hair than usual. Altaïr wouldn't feel the need to kill _him_ either, which was always a plus.

He was currently waiting at the edge of a dark alley, next to a popular night club. It was somewhere around midnight and people were milling in and stumbling out. Altaïr would have to sneak around a bit since this _was_ werewolf territory. Of course, he wasn't counting the humans or lesser demons and monsters (essentially anything other than a vampire or werewolf) that also called this part of the city home, though many of them were fully aware of the existence of supernatural beings such as him and basically chose sides; whoever they felt would offer more protection.

During a new moon his pack would have to rely on sight alone to determine who was what. It was disorienting and violence seemed to be more common due to the heightened sense of paranoia. So long as Altaïr kept his head down everything would go smoothly.

There was a sudden rush of cold air whooshing past him, further down the alley into the darkness. Malik grinned and followed along the coarse, brick wall towards the back of the club. He hadn't even rounded the corner yet when a mass slammed him against the wall and crushed their lips together. On instinct, Malik bit one of those lips hard until he could taste blood. His attacker flew back a moment before pinning Malik again, no kissing this time. "You should know better than to do that by now. I'm jumpy tonight." He said, fisting his hand in the other man's shirt when his senses returned to him.

"I know, but it's just so much fun to scare you. I couldn't resist." Altaïr spoke. His voice was deep and soothing and his breathe was laced with pheromones Malik would be able to smell on any other night. Not that it would make a difference. He could just _enjoy_ the scent then. To most of his kind, it would be a retched stench. _Most. _To others, it was more effective than it was on humans or whoever the vampire had set its eyes on.

The pheromones must have been doing their job already because Malik _didn't_ feel the urge to wipe that smug grin off his mate's face. Instead, he began what they were meeting here for by rolling his hips up against Altaïr's, not at all surprised to see the vampire already hard. Stupid, masochistic, horny, blood sucker. Getting Malik to draw blood was apparently a huge turn on for him.

Altaïr seemed to purr as he brought his face closer to Malik's and murmured, "You're eager tonight." And he brought his lips to Malik's throat, grazing sharp fangs over the tender flesh.

"Shut up. You're the one doing this so just fuck me and let's move on." Malik growled and rolled his hips a little harder.

The wolf could feel the grin that spread across Altaïr's face, "If you insist." And with that, one of Altaïr's hands found its way down his pants and the other snaked up his shirt. The vampire leaned into Malik's back and breathed heavily as he nipped at his ear, making sure to give Malik an extra dose of pheromones. He brought his lips to hover just above the wolf's and teased him with almost-kisses as he slowly pumped Malik's shaft.

Malik wasn't feeling patient at the moment. If Altaïr was going to tease him, he was going to tease right back. He began to whimper and pant, exposing his throat as he gulped and bit his lower lip to draw the tiniest speck of blood. The scene gave Altaïr sensory overload. He craved the feeling of fangs piercing flesh and it was taking every ounce of self-control to keep that from happening. Malik could feel the vampire trembling against him and smirked inwardly. He couldn't release his own pheromones at this time but he knew what buttons to push in order to get a rise out of Altaïr.

The vampire stopped touching Malik and brought him further away from the corner of the alley so that no one would see and told Malik to jam the backdoor since werewolves had the superior strength, even on the new moon. Once those bases were covered, the two crashed together in an aggressive kiss, biting and licking all at once until one finally submitted to the other.

Malik was suddenly turned towards the wall as he felt his pants being yanked down to allow Altaïr access. He grunted as he felt the vampire enter him, dry. It didn't matter. Any tears would heal quickly enough and soon the comparatively small pain gave way to sheer ecstasy as Altaïr thrust deep inside him. Altaïr pressed his mouth against Malik's clothed back to help keep himself quiet but Malik was free to make all the feral sex noises he wanted. Growls and snarls filled the air around them as he pushed back against his mate to feel him deeper within. Altaïr broke down and bit hard on Malik's shoulder drawing a savage noise from the wolf's throat. The scent of blood drove them both to animalistic pleasures. Altaïr gave just a few more thrusts before coming hard inside of Malik. The wolf felt his mate's hot seed fill him and he shuttered as he came as well, staining the lower front of his shirt.

Altaïr pulled out reluctantly but quickly detached his mouth from Malik's shoulder when he realized it was there. He whipped his mouth of the blood and spit as Malik turned and slumped against the wall. The vampire looked at him with a guilty face and kept his mouth covered with the back of his hand.

Malik just glared at him. He didn't really feel like he had the strength to do much else. He pressed a hand to his shoulder and frowned when it came away bloody. He hadn't _exactly _noticed when they had been fucking but now the overload of pleasure a fuzzy memory of the whole cause made sense. This was actually a small problem because wolves didn't heal quickly from vampire bites. Their bodies focused too much on combating the virus that would turn ordinary people into one of them. Then there was the anticoagulant in the vampire's saliva that made the flow of blood come faster. Enough bites, and the werewolf would bleed to death.

Vampires and werewolves were enemies for a reason.

Malik wasn't in any serious danger though. It was just one bite and it _was_ healing. The real trouble would be the massive blood stain on his shirt. He had planned to sneak back home tonight and thoroughly shower before the morning came, along with the return of the pack's senses. Blood, however, was too strong a scent to hide even on a new moon. He would have to ditch the shirt and find a place to lay low for a couple of days. It wasn't too uncommon for young males like him to wonder off. His family would just think he was courting female wolves…or males. Taboos for immortals were few when it came to sex. So long as Malik had pups at _some point_ his parents were happy.

"You're an idiot." Malik said, placing his hand back over his new wound.

Altaïr just shrugged, "You didn't complain earlier." And he smirked.

"Earlier, I was more than a little distracted." He wasn't even going to lie about it, "But now I have to find a new shirt. If this leaves a scar, I'm kicking your ass."

"You liked it." Altaïr just brushed him off, not seeming to understand or care about how the situation would affect Malik. The wolf gave a slight growl but that was it. He stood on shaky legs and pulled his bloodied shirt off. That got the vampire interested, "And I thought you were mad." He teased as hooked fingers in the front of Malik's pants.

"I am, you stupid leech." Malik shoved him away. Vampires and werewolves seemed to have a bit of a body language barrier. Another reason the two species didn't hook up very often. "I can't just walk around with a bloody shirt. Someone will see—

"And ask questions and blah, blah, blah. I know the drill." Altaïr rolled his eyes. He really had no sense of caution. Even if the relationship was just about sex, there were still rules. At least, there were in the pack. Malik had no idea what the penalties for interspecies relations were for vampires. They may not even have any, since vampires were a largely solitary creature, barely able to tolerate share an entire half of a city. Still, the concept of utter anarchy was too foreign for Malik to understand. There must be _some_ type of leader, right?

"Well, you have successfully ruined your chances of getting laid a second time tonight. I'm going to go burn this. See you later." Malik said and made to walk off.

Altaïr grabbed his arm, "You know," he breathed as he pulled Malik against his chest, "I could just make you fuck me again." And the wolf could _hear_ the smug grin on Altaïr's face.

Malik just rolled his eyes, pretending to be unaffected and pulled away easily, "You and I both know how that would turn out. Don't kid yourself."

Altaïr chuckled and let the werewolf go. Malik waved as he left the vampire to his own devises, sticking to the back alleys and slowly making his way to a friend's apartment where he would hunker down for the next few days and likely steal a shirt from.

* * *

**And that's all I got. I have an idea to make this a rather complex story but if yall think it's a flop lemme know. I read all the comments and take each one into consideration! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This story is becoming very, very, **_**very**_** R rated…and complex. I'm actually kinda proud of it. I just love smut with a plot. And not just "hey im the pizza man. here's your pizza but you don't have a tip so pay me in sexy times plz" plot. Like **_**real**_** plot! Ah! I'm so excited! If you're reading this lame Note, PLEASE REVIEW! :D I wanna know what you guys think for realz, bros!**

**Anyway, read on my younglings!**

* * *

Malik barged into Leo's apartment without so much as a knock. The blonde man was currently sitting on the couch with the TV on as he watched his friend, shirtless and covered in what seemed to be his own blood, charge into his bedroom and proceed to ransack it. This was no surprise to the human. He learned early on that the werewolf was in some kind of relationship with a vampire, which was a huge scandal in this part of the city. Leo, however, was in no position to judge and was happy to cover for his friend.

He got up and grabbed the bloodied shirt that had been discarded on the floor in Malik's wake. He dug around in his tiny kitchen until he found a tin bowl and set it on the stove as he pooled the shirt in it. Finally, he took his lighter and lit the piece of clothing on fire, stoking it every now and then with a set of tongs. Routine.

Malik reemerged from the bedroom wearing one of his shirts and flopped on the couch in the same place Leo had been, "Rough night?" Leo asked, not looking away from the smoldering remains of the shirt.

Malik glared at him from the corner of his eye, "I'm thinking of having him de-fanged." He said sarcastically.

"You'd regret it." Leo played along.

"Yeah," Malik sighed, "I would."

Leo chuckled and poured a glass of water over the hot ashes, a hiss and puffs of smoke his reward. "So how long are you staying this time?"

"A day or two. I'm hoping my parents will just think I'm sleeping around."

"You know, to a human that would be a bad thing." Leo commented, crossing his arms and leaning back against the counter.

"To a wolf, it's normal. More normal than fucking a vampire, anyway." Malik grumbled.

"At least he's not female."

"Oh god! Could you imagine? I mean, I know vamps can't have kids but just the idea of the possibility would send my family into a frenzy." Malik moaned, rubbing his face with his hands.

Leo laughed lightly at that, "You never know, vampires are surprisingly human, all it takes is one tiny mutation of the Virus. Maybe we'll see little baby vampire's running around one day."

Malik made a disgusted noise only a werewolf could make and leaned his head back on the couch.

Leo sighed and joined his friend on the sofa, returning to mindlessly staring at the TV. Of course, he was painfully aware of Malik staring at him from the corner of his eye. It was the wolf's way of subtle flirting but it never led anywhere. Malik wasn't serious about Leo and Leo wasn't about him. In all honesty, Malik wasn't his type. At all. No, he liked women just fine. Though he would admit to his curiosity of sleeping with a man, he felt utterly no attraction towards them.

Malik always called bullshit on that whenever they "play-flirted" but it didn't change Leo's mind.

Leo didn't even flinch when he felt Malik run his fingers through shaggy, dark blonde hair. Instead he rolled his eyes and returned the favor. The wolf sighed and relaxed under the touch. He _loved_ being pet. It was weird but whatever. It helped to calm Leo down when he was feeling anxious and vice versa. The only thing that could be better was if Malik's hair was long enough for him to actually run his fingers through. Not the short, cropped fuzz he called a decent haircut. But again, he didn't really care.

It wasn't long before Leo heard soft snoring and decided that whatever was on the TV was probably boring since he wasn't really paying attention and got up to go to bed himself. Malik, being a light sleeper, stirred long enough to stretch out on the couch and get more comfortable. Leo checked the clock on the TV before clicking it off. It was three in the morning and he had no honest idea why he was up this late. It had been going on for a couple of nights now and it was beginning to interfere with his work. He flopped on the bed and near instantly fell asleep.

* * *

Malik was given a less than graceful awakening by the floor when he rolled off the couch in his sleep that morning. He immediately noticed his senses had returned with the sunrise when he heard Leo's alarm blaring through the door at a horrible pitch and smelled the faint musk that clung to everything in the apartment. Humans smelled awful to him and had the most irritating habits…like alarm clocks.

He got up and had every intention of destroying the infernal contraption but stopped when he saw Leo was still sleeping. He seemed to be having a rather…active dream as well, if the heavy scent of sex was anything to go by. He actually had to cover his nose, it was so strong. He placed his foot on the end of the bed and shook it hard, "Leo, wake the fuck up. You stick, man."

There was a moan from the sleeping man and nothing more. Malik sighed and decided he'd had enough of the alarm clock as he pulled the thing straight out the wall and flung it across the room. He looked and considered waking his friend up but the obvious tent forming under the covers was enough to tell him to leave. Leo was attractive but not anything Malik would want to fuck.

So he left the bedroom and began to fix himself breakfast. He essentially cleared the egg carton into the frying pan, chewing on a slice of leftover pizza that probably wasn't any good anymore. He dumped an entire packet of shredded cheese onto the cooked eggs and layered on the salt and pepper. He finished off the pizza and the eggs and was looking through the rest of Leo's food when said man emerged from his bedroom, looking completely unrested and adequately disheveled.

Malik hardly noticed him with his eye but the smell was _atrocious_, "Good lord, take a shower, man." The wolf complained as he closed the fridge door with his appetite utterly ruined.

"Shut up." Leo snapped. Well, as much as Leo _could_ snap. The blonde didn't really have a mean bone in his body. It was sort of adorable.

"What's gotten into you?" Malik asked, only half concerned. The rest of him was just curious as to what could make Leo of all people snap at someone, especially a werewolf.

He sighed, "Sorry, it's… Just been a long night. Maybe a shower would help. I'll be back in a minute." And he turned and walked the few feet down the hallway to the tiny bathroom that defied the laws of physics to fit a full sized bathtub.

The smell left with him, thankfully, and Malik went back to his hunt for food.

Werewolves ate _a lot_.

Leo was going to need to go grocery shopping today. It really wasn't fair to just show up without warning. Maybe he should start letting his friend know when he had plans with Altaïr so Leo could prepare ahead of time. He would pay for the food as an apology. In the meantime, he needed to replenish his energy and a tempting carton of ice cream was going to help.

A wolf's appetite was always worse after a new moon. It had something to do with the body regaining control over the supernatural abilities of the wolf blood. Malik didn't pay much attention to biology. All he knew was that he was hungry. Maybe a little horny. But he was always horny, so that probably didn't have anything to do with the end of the new moon and everything to do with Altaïr. Malik found himself wondering what it was the vampire was doing today. Maybe he would pay the other man a little visit later. Vampires didn't have such a strong sense of smell. His scent might be stronger right now but no one was likely to notice… But then he would come back reeking of vampire and there was only so much a shower at Leo's apartment could do. So he would just have to deal with this little problem for at least a couple of days. If he disappeared for any longer than a week his family would worry. And family was everything.

Malik had already cleared a third of Leo's fridge when the blonde came out of the bathroom. He still smelled like sex but it was far more tolerable now. Malik didn't say anything as he took his turn in the shower. He stripped and got in, letting the hot water run down his bare skin. He made an effort to scrub away the scent of his affair from the previous night. Still, he would need to hang around Leo's place and pick up the human's scent to trough off any suspicions.

Malik was a well-known wolf. Being the first born son of the Alpha Male got you a lot of attention, not all of it wanted. Being caught in something as scandalous as a relationship of any kind with a vampire was social suicide. He'd be disowned, exiled, shunned. Things would be quiet. He could walk down the streets without having some hussy through herself at him, which he absolutely took advantage of. But still, it got tiring. So he wasn't as careful as he should be, but he wasn't totally carless either. If it wasn't for his father, Malik would have left the city a long time ago.

His thoughts trailed off to more appealing things. Namely, Altaïr. After losing your v-card, getting off on your own was never quite the same. But it would do in a pinch. Malik's hand wondered down his navel and wrapped around his shaft. He closed his eyes and just imagined the vampire's hands all over him in the most important of places. He remembered the sharp pain of fangs cutting through his shoulder and the sensation went straight to his cock. He let a groan slip from his throat as his seed spilled.

He sighed contently and rinsed off before getting out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out of the bathroom. Leo was doing something in the kitchen, fixing his breakfast probably. Malik wasn't that interested. Not while he was naked anyway. He went into the other man's room and stole some of his clothes. He said he would return them eventually but he never really did. Leo didn't seem to mind.

The wolf flopped on the couch and proceeded to channel surf for all of about ten minutes before settling on an action movie. It had explosions and hot women so it kept his attention pretty well. He hardly noticed Leo sit down next to him with a bagel heavily drenched in cream cheese. It smelled really good actually and Malik begged for a bite more than once.

Of course, the day was long and the wolf was bound to get restless at some point. He somehow convinced himself that if people saw him walking around, his story about sleeping around with a few local females would hold up better. He got up off the sofa once the movie credits began to roll and was just about to leave the apartment when a knock sounded at the door. Leo moved to answer but Malik got there first.

To his surprise it was his younger brother, "Kadar, what are you doing here?" Malik asked, confused.

"Mom and Dad want you home. Now." There was a strange seriousness to Kadar's usually cheerful voice. It had Malik on edge.

"What's going on?"

Kadar sent a wary glance towards Leo. Not a mean one, but one that said this was strictly pack-business. At least, for now. "I'll tell you on the way." And the younger brother motioned for Malik to step out. The older wolf waved a polite farewell to his friend and followed Kadar out.

It wasn't until they were in the parking lot of the apartment complex that Kadar said anything, "Why is it that your scent trail had a hint of vampire mixed with it?" he asked casually.

Malik froze, face going dead white, "Kadar, I—

The younger raised a hand to silence his brother, "I won't tell anyone." He waited as Malik exhaled a sigh of relief before continuing, "But you really need to be more careful if you're going to fool around with the enemy."

Malik gave a slightly mortified moan, "I so don't need to get 'the talk' from my _little brother_."

Kadar backhanded the older brother's shoulder, "I'm just looking out for you. Personally I couldn't care less about who you're humping in your spare time but others might not be so liberal. At least you had sense enough to take a path less traveled in the city and shower after wards. Nice to know my brother's not a _total _moron."

"Shut up." Malik groaned. "I'm well aware of the risks of my sex life but that's not why you came looking for me."

Kadar's mood instantly darkened, which was really saying something considering Kadar was _always_ bright and happy. "Dad found a body while making his rounds late last night. The default suspects are vampires but we aren't sure."

"Do we know who it is?" Malik asked, referring to the victim.

"Not yet. The guy was pretty fucked up from what I was told. Body burned to a crisp so there's no real scent on it. Just a trail that leads away from the scene. A faint one. That's why we aren't sure of what species we're dealing with. Whoever it was did their research on how to get away with killing a werewolf."

"And our parents didn't think I could take care of myself?"

"This did happen on a new moon. Maybe they're just worried whoever did this got you too." Kadar shrugged.

Malik sighed and rubbed his face. He did _not _need this, "Was it Family or a Stray?"

"No one's claimed the body so we're going with Stray." Kadar answered, understanding why Malik wanted to know.

Strays were wolves that had left their pack or had lost it in some way and wandered in to their city. They were often overlooked but in surprising numbers. Family was, of course, from the direct bloodline of Malik's family on his father's side. They were direct descendants from the founder of the city and securer of the territory. Stray's and Family mingled all the time and such was encouraged to keep healthy genes. But it was the Alpha and his children that weren't meant to bond with anyone without approval. Malik's family had had a strong line of Alphas for hundreds of years and counting.

Werewolf politics, in a nut shell, were confusing and better left ignored if possible.

Stray or not, a wolf killed in their territory proved troublesome. The killer clearly knew the pack would be at its weakest on the new moon. Otherwise, no one in their right mind would try something like this. Not against a pack of werewolves. Not even the vampires that occupied the other half of the city.

Malik went over possible suspects in his head as he got into the passenger's side of Kadar's car. The pack didn't exactly make their weaknesses common knowledge to humans. Most were utterly convinced that there was nothing you could do to kill them permanently. Plenty had tried the old silver bullet trick, which would have done fine should the timing and aim be flawless, but none had succeeded yet. So, humans were out as obvious culprits.

A demon or witch could do it with the right spell and enough power. A demon _and_ a witch could definitely do it, working together. "Maybe it was a duo." Malik suggested idly and Kadar hummed in agreement.

"Not a lot of either in our side, though. What demon would even care to travel so far from the vamp side over to ours to kill _one_ wolf?" the younger brother countered.

"True." Malik said.

Demons liked to generally stay out of the whole feud between wolfs and vampires unless it directly benefited them otherwise. Witches were really just mutant humans. They could manipulate energy to create illusions and a strong witch could actually create something so long as it attuned with one of the four elements or something like that. But for a witch to get that strong, they would have had to make a deal with a demon and as previously established most demons just aren't interested in anything that didn't benefit them.

Then there was the obvious choice. A vampire would have the strength, speed, and know-how to kill a werewolf. Still, something didn't feel quite right about that. Wolves and vampires had an agreement. A peace treaty signed well over a hundred years ago. Which really wasn't much to either species but it was still significant given the almost constant feud between them. Vampires were known in this city for their taste for chaos but even they had a leader that no one dared to challenge.

Malik sighed heavily as they pulled into their parents' drive way, "Maybe this was a one-time thing. Like, it _was_ a demon with a petty grudge or something and this will just never happen again."

"Even so, it's something strong enough to take down a full grown werewolf. We can't just let that slide." Kadar said as he stepped out of the car.

"What do you think Dad'll do when he finds out who it is?" Malik asked.

Kadar shrugged, "Make an example of them, I suppose. What else would he do?"

The older brother blew air out his nose and uttered an agreement as they entered the large, spacious house, "Mom? Dad? We're home!"

* * *

Malik actually had to sneak out of the house. He hadn't done that since he was a pup. He felt a little bad for his mother but it had been nearly two weeks. _Two weeks_! Malik was about to lose his very sanity if he didn't get out and have _something_ akin to fun. The night was young and he was restless. The moon was almost full. His powers were at their peak. He really wasn't concerned about any werewolf killer that may or may not still be on the prowl.

His father and a group of his friends hadn't been having the best of luck with the hunt. No one on their side of the city seemed to be responsible. They would have to make an arrangement to cross over into the vampire territory. Such a process would take at least a week. Mostly just because both parties would have difficulty effectively communicating through all the hateful growls and snarls. But Malik wasn't going to concern himself with politics tonight.

Tonight, he was going to see Altaïr.

He actually grinned to himself and licked his lips with anticipation as he trotted down the street. He was going to try and surprise the vampire. Try being the operative word. It was very hard to sneak up on Altaïr. Even though vampires didn't have a sense of smell greater than a human's, they still had sharp eye sight and highly effective night vision. They could also hear well. In fact, they could hear better than a werewolf. Supposedly, anyway.

He took a back ally to the vampires' side of the city at first but after that he just strolled down the main paths. He cleverly disguised his sniffing around for Altaïr's scent as one someone would do if they had a runny nose. He would even throw in a few fake coughs and sneezes every once in a while. Eventually, he found an apartment complex with Altaïr's scent thickly spread around. Did vampires mark territory too? Or was he just showing off. Either way, it was a nice place and absolutely huge, complete with a well-kept garden and pool in the back. Malik's instincts screamed at him. Securing and maintaining a large amount of territory was a huge turn on for wolves. It showed power and the obvious ability to care for a family, should the opportunity arise.

Malik entered the front doors and asked at the front desk for Altaïr. The pretty little receptionist was going to call ahead to see if the vampire was expecting anyone but with a bit of shameless flirting and a wink of a golden-brown eye, Malik was able to simply get the room number out of her. Apparently, Altaïr had the penthouse. Top floor, all to himself. Sexy.

With a quick thanks to the receptionist, he took the elevator up to the very top. He knocked on the door because even werewolves had manners, though truth be told it would likely be the only time he knocked for the plain and simple fact that this was the first time he had ever been here and once Altaïr's apartment had gone through a proper deflowering, he wouldn't feel the need to be invited in again. He heard a male voice call, "Coming," rather unenthusiastically and then the door was opened.

Altaïr smirked when he saw who it was. Malik just crossed his arms over his chest and smirked back. "Well, now, this is a surprise. Wasn't expecting you to show up here. Haven't seen ya in a while, Malik." Altaïr said in a sultry voice with the promise of exactly what the werewolf was craving.

Malik huffed in response as he gently pushed past the vampire and further into the apartment. He looked around the living room and notice there was a woman throwing a few things into her purse, leaving evidently, "Friend of yours?" he asked, pointing a thumb at the woman in question.

"In a manner of speaking." Altaïr answered as the woman finished gathering her things and gracefully leaving the apartment aside from a momentary sway when she first stood up straight. Altaïr shut the door behind her, "Jealous?" he teased.

Malik laughed a bit harshly at that. He did feel a small pang of possessiveness but such feelings were normal and easily ignored in his species. "Don't suppose you're up for another round?" he said, sinking into a hip as Altaïr moved closer to brush their lips together.

"Always." The vampire purred as he wound his arms around Malik's neck and began to kiss him softly on the mouth before moving to his jaw and then his neck.

Malik fell back onto the large, plush sofa behind him and sat as Altaïr straddled his lap. Lips crushed against lips and hands moved hastily to remove pants. The vampire cursed when he realized he wouldn't be able to get his pants off without leaving his perch and stood only briefly before sinking back down onto Malik slowly.

Malik rolled his head back with ecstasy as Altaïr moved at an agonizing pace. He didn't realize his hips had bucked forward until Altaïr hissed out a warning to be a little more fucking patient. And he tried to listen. He really did. But the heat that enclosed his full length was pure bliss. He quickly forgot why he was trying to be so slow and easy.

Altaïr was none too pleased when Malik began to thrust into him at such a hard, fast pace. As a half-hearted apology, the wolf wrapped a rough but gentle hand around Altaïr's shaft and began to pump in time with his thrusts. The vampire was soon enjoying all the extra attention he was getting but completely beside himself given that, in this position, he couldn't bite down on anything aside from Malik's lips and they just weren't enough.

At some point, the vampire stopped enjoying the lengthy ride and leaned forward slightly, begging for Malik to go faster, to finish him. The wolf playfully nipped along Altaïr's neck and ear, savoring the moment and actually slowing down just a bit for the soul purpose of annoying the vampire. It earned him a feral growl and a quick tug on his hair. Pleased with himself, Malik's pace increased once more, pounding Altaïr relentlessly until he came inside of him. He gave a satisfied grunt and gave just a few more thrusts for good measure.

Altaïr groaned, displeased that he hadn't gotten to finish. But Malik wasn't done with the vampire just yet. He slowly withdrew from Altaïr and pushed him back onto the couch. The vampire was complaining weakly about his neglected erection but was cut short when Malik took him into his mouth. By this point, Altaïr was completely over stimulated and didn't last long, coming hard in Malik's mouth. The werewolf readily swallowed before sitting up and admiring his work.

The vampire was utterly destroyed, a panting mess wrecking of sex and pheromones. His reddish-amber eyes were lidded and glazed with lust. The shirt he still wore for some stupid reason was riding up just enough to show off hard abdominal muscles and flushed skin. Altaïr ran a lazy hand through short, brown hair as he mumbled something about ruining his couch cushion.

Malik wasn't really paying much attention to what his own body was doing as he crawled up softly mold his lips to Altaïr's. The vampire gave no resistance and thoroughly enjoyed the kiss before breaking it long enough to invite Malik to come see his shower.


End file.
